


План Б

by Natalia1



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s05e14 In Purgatory's Shadow, Episode: s05e15 By Inferno's Light, Gen, M/M, POV Julian Bashir
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia1/pseuds/Natalia1
Summary: AU к эпизодам «Глубокий космос-9»: 5x14 «В тени чистилища» 5x15 «Адский свет».В отличие от событий серии, пленникам не удалось вовремя вытащить Гарака из инженерного шкафа, где он ремонтировал передатчик: как только доктор Джулиан Башир залез в каморку, чтобы помочь выбраться оттуда запаниковавшему кардассианцу, в камеру вошел надзиратель. Теперь Гарак заперт в тесной каморке с доктором и острым приступом клаустрофобии. И времени на ремонт передатчика остается все меньше...
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	План Б

Снаружи, за пределами камеры, было тихо. Патрульный Джем`Хадар застыл на повороте коридора, и Джулиан мысленно пожелал ему оставаться там как можно дольше. Пара часов такой тишины – и они будут на свободе. Свобода. После бесконечного месяца в этом чистилище под номером три-семь-один, которое с каждым днем все больше напоминало простой, незамысловатый ад. 

Неужели может получиться?

Отойдя от дверной решетки, Джулиан прислонился к стене, закрыл глаза. Он мог бы даже задремать – его дела в этом концентрационном лагере, как недавно заметил Гарак, завершились. Их побег теперь зависел исключительно от бойцовских навыков Ворфа – которому сейчас наверняка снова ломали ребра в пародии на гладиаторский поединок – и инженерных навыков Гарака, втиснутого в темный шкаф с кучей проводов и приборов.

У Ворфа так и не зажили четыре ребра от прошлых раундов, а у Гарака, когда доктор видел его минут двадцать назад, было слишком поверхностное дыхание и слишком частый пульс.

Свобода, чтоб ее.

*****

\- Гарак? Панель открыта, можете выходить.

В потайном инженерном шкафу за одной из стен камеры царила тишина. Это пугало сильнее, чем гулкий стук минуту назад.

\- Сколько он там пробыл? – уточнил Джулиан у генерала Мартока.

\- Всего полчаса, – проворчал клингон. – Скажите ему, чтобы не шумел – нас могут услышать.

\- Попробую – но, боюсь, его придется вытаскивать. Клаустрофобия может довести до паники за несколько минут – удивительно, что он вообще столько продержался.

Джулиан на четвереньках пролез в темный люк. Было душно, пыльно и холодно. Отвратительное место. Поворот, поднырнуть, перешагнуть – и как же здесь тесно!

Лабиринт из проводов и панелей замыкался тупичком, в котором, судя по возобновившемуся стуку, метался Гарак. Тусклый рассеянный луч под потолком не давал даже толком разглядеть, что происходит внизу. 

\- Гарак, это я. 

Стук не прекратился.

Джулиан пошарил по стене, освобождая место, и прилепил туда магнитопластиковый шарик запасного освещения. Надавил на него – и тот вспыхнул, освещая каморку холодным белым светом. На час должно хватить. 

\- Гарак, остановитесь – вы слишком сильно шумите. Вас услышат снаружи. 

\- Свет. Свет погас, – сказал Гарак, расфокусированно глядя в сторону доктора. Крупные капли пота стекали у него по лбу, огибая чуфу, отблескивая на висках.

\- Знаю. Идемте. Думаю, вам стоит сделать перерыв пораньше.

Гарак не двинулся.

\- Тейн не был хорошим отцом, но сейчас я жалею, что он умер. Будь он жив – он сидел бы здесь вместо меня. 

\- Вам правда стоит отдохнуть.

\- Не нужно было прилетать на эту станцию, не следовало откликаться на зов Тейна. Я был глупцом. Пусть это послужит вам уроком, доктор, самым ценным из всех, что я могу вам преподать: нет большей слабости, чем привязанность.

\- Если все так, этот урок я предпочту не учить. Идемте, Гарак. – Джулиан обнял его за плечи и подтолкнул в сторону лаза, но тут же перехватил, останавливая – за стеной раздались тяжелые шаги.

\- Что? – свистящим шепотом осведомился Гарак. – Вы долго собираетесь мять мне бока, доктор? Это какая-то новая медицинская…

\- Подождите, – Джулиан отстранился, – подождите, пожалуйста, чуть-чуть – я проверю, все ли в порядке.

Он отпустил Гарака и прокрался к лазу.

Бубнеж, стук, скрежет по полу. Что там происходит?

\- Этих двоих… – Джулиан распознал голос Джем`Хадара и сжал губы. Теперь им не выйти – и как же Гарак?

\- Их здесь нет. – Голос ромуланки звучал очень спокойно и фактологично.

\- И почему их нет? – снова неприятный бубнеж, хрип, стук.

\- Потому что они покинули это помещение.

На эту наглость Джем`Хадар отреагировал рыком. 

\- Я не видел их!

\- Значит, вы отвлеклись. Насколько я понимаю, бой с Ворфом еще не закончен, – в вопросе ромуланки напрочь отсутствовала вопросительная интонация.

Раздался звук удара – не хлесткий, как пощечина, а приглушенно-тяжелый.

\- Я буду прямо за дверью, и буду ждать, когда они вернутся.

Топот, лязг, удаляющееся грохотание.

Джулиан замер, разрываясь между желанием проверить, в порядке ли ромуланка – и страхом погубить всю операцию, если Джем`Хадар его заметит.

\- Я рада, что вы мне не навредили. – Голос ромуланки звучал спокойно, как всегда, разве что чуть громче.

\- Спасибо, – беззвучно пробормотал Джулиан (насколько он помнил, вулканцы считали благодарность нелогичной, а ромулане – еще и опасной) и осторожно прокрался назад.

*****

Гарак стоял, облокотившись спиной на освещенную переборку и запрокинув голову. Глаза у него были закрыты. Вокруг свисали провода, создавая странное подобие ореола.

\- Вы не очень-то и спешили, доктор, – два судорожных вдоха. – Я почти обошелся без вашего доброго участия. Если вы дадите мне еще пару минут, возможно, ваше присутствие станет совсем лишним, и вы сможете дальше наслаждаться просторами нашей тюрьмы за пределами этого укромного уголка.

\- Гарак, – Джулиан виновато вздохнул, прислоняясь к переборке рядом. – В камеру пришел Джем`Хадар, и мы не можем сейчас выйти.

Гарак посмотрел на доктора, осклабившись. Глаза нехорошо блеснули. 

Молодец, Джулиан – сказать пациенту с приступом клаустрофобии, что у того нет возможности покинуть тесное помещение. Браво.

\- Гарак, послушайте, я не так…

\- Говорю вам, доктор, – голос Гарака повысился, – вы тут лишний. Я уютно проводил время с этими замечательными проводами – вы в курсе, что они достались мне по наследству от моего любящего отца? Прекрасное наследие, не так ли? – Гарак дышал все чаще и поверхностней.

Он меня не слышит, шокировано подумал Джулиан. Не слышит и не понимает. 

\- Гарак, позвольте… – доктор осторожно прикоснулся к локтю Гарака – и был буквально отброшен в сторону. Гарак развернулся к нему; он дрожал, а гребни вокруг глаз словно выцвели – неестественно даже для бледного освещения. Гипоксия? Нужно достать трикодер…

Трикодер был вырван из рук. Гарак сжал его так, словно собирался раздавить укрепленный келлинитом металл пальцами.

\- Уходите, – прошипел Гарак, – эта кладовка слишком мала для нас двоих. 

Джулиан отстранился, давая больше пространства, но не прерывая визуальный контакт. Если кардассианец опять разбушуется…

\- Гарак, – попробовал снова, осторожно, хрипло, не решаясь откашляться, – Гарак, если бы я мог… Пожалуйста, дайте нам две минуты. Ровно две минуты. Сейчас там солдаты, прямо за дверью. Если мы не подождем, все ваши старания будут напрасны. Почти как в Бесконечной жертве…

Шипение.

\- Гарак, все в порядке. Я скоро уйду. Мы скоро выйдем отсюда вдвоем. Все будет хорошо. Все хорошо. – Джулиан очень старался, чтобы голос не дрогнул, а артикуляция была четкой, но без демонстрации зубов. – А сейчас, пожалуйста – тише. Ти-ше. 

Они замерли друг напротив друга, словно борцы, не опуская взглядов и не двигаясь. Гарак какое-то время смотрел на доктора исподлобья, потом подался вперед, но его повело и он почти рухнул в сплетение проводов на переборке, примыкавшей к камере. Джулиан только зажмурился. 

Когда он открыл глаза, Гарак стоял, уткнувшись лбом в переборку, ссутулившись и загнанно дыша – поверхностно, быстро, периодически запинаясь и сглатывая на вдохе. Джулиан буквально ощущал его душный страх, сжимающий внутри всё – от губчатого мышечного мешочка, который заменял гуманизированным рептилиям миокард (хотя бы инфаркт здесь не грозит), до тончайших капилляров и бронхиол, которые связывают организм в единое целое; перекроешь эти потоки – и сложнейшая живая система за десять минут превратится в набор ничем не обязанных друг другу клеток.

\- Гарак, вы слышите меня? – попробовал Джулиан, понимая, что бесполезно – Гарак едва ли воспринимает обращенную к нему речь: он сжался, отказываясь впускать в себя не только воздух, но и любой внешний смысл. Наслоения памяти, опыта, интеллекта стерлись, обнажая базовый, темный слой инстинктов. Спрятаться, укрыться, выжить. 

Поддаваясь острому, почти болезненному сочувствию, Джулиан шагнул вперед и положил руки на плечи кардассианца – осторожно, насколько мог. Он почти ожидал, что тот их сбросит и вывернется, но Гарак только дернул плечами, что-то прошипел и снова неподвижно замер, словно хамелеон, который очень не хочет быть обнаруженным. Джулиан отстранился, оставляя ладони расслабленно лежать на плечах Гарака – отпуская, но не уходя. 

Они стояли молча; Джулиан считал вдохи, понимая, что начинает дышать в такт Гараку. Хорошо, с этим можно работать. Сюда бы еще одеяло, для кардассианцев тепло – признак безопасности и очень сильный сенсорный стимул, он бы переключил эти загнанные мозги на другую доминанту. Гарак упоминал в какой-то своей особенно-правдивой-лжи, что один раз выпустил из камеры допрашиваемых – детей! – потому что замерз и потерял силу воли. Говоря на федеративном Стандарте – пожалел пленников; но, возможно, холод на самом деле сыграл свою роль. Если подумать, это была одна из самых верибельных историй. 

Держись, мысленно сказал Джулиан то ли Гараку, то ли себе, и плавно придвинулся, ощущая, как пирамидальные чешуйки спинного гребня по миллиметрам вжимаются в его грудину. Ш-ш-ш, спокойно. И как эти динозавры вообще обнимаются?  


Еще три минуты. Джулиан рассеянно водил ладонями от шейных гребней Гарака к рукам и обратно; тот не выказывал недовольства, но и возвращаться в сознательный мир не спешил. Еще минута. В голове у Джулиана тикали часы, как бомба с обратным отсчетом. Нужно было с самого начала придумать план Б – сразу, как стало ясно, что для Гарака это пытка. Как вообще они упустили, что с каждым разом Гараку становилось все хуже, а сроки безопасного пребывания в инженерном шкафу – все короче? Даже сейчас, при явном улучшении, некоторые вдохи застревали у кардассианца на уровне голосовой щели – доктор ощущал эти спастические замирания всем телом. Пророки и Федерация, как он вообще это выдерживает?

Джулиан растекся по спине Гарака, будто был метаморфом – жалея, что нельзя завернуть его в себя полностью. Утомленно прислонился щекой к холодным волосам, поводил небритым подбородком по скользящей поверхности. Сейчас, в тишине и полумраке, это даже не казалось странным – скорее созвучным. А ведь им всем очень повезло, если подумать: вместо того, чтобы драться – а драться Гарак умел – он перевел бурную панику в попытку тихо спрятаться; вряд ли сознательно – скорее, слишком ранний опыт, из тех лет, когда Гарак – Элим – не мог постоять за себя.  
Сколько же ему было?... Для сына главы Обсидианового Ордена такой опыт мог быть действительно слишком ранним. 

Джулиан вспомнил, как настороженно-жадно смотрел Гарак на Тейна, когда тот называл его по имени. Тоже ведь загадка – почему Гарак позволил Джулиану присутствовать при их прощании? Таким болезненно-открытым Джулиан не видел его никогда…

\- Гарак, – осторожно, как испуганного кота или ребенка, больше интонациями, чем словами, позвал Джулиан, – ты как? Я хотел сказать тебе, что все в порядке. Здесь безопасно и тепло, ты чувствуешь? Ты в безопасности. Ты слышишь меня? Гарак? Элим? Элим?

Кардассианец со свистом втянул воздух и по-змеиному гибко извернул шею - шейные гребни напряглись - глядя на Джулиана снизу вверх. Глаза были сухими и воспаленными. 

Джулиан, не осмеливаясь даже улыбнуться, скользнул руками, обхватывая Гарака, разворачивая к себе, притягивая, прижимая головой к груди. Гарак как-то странно обхватил доктора под мышками, притиснул к переборке и расслабленно обвис. Да у этого бронтозавра одна броня весит полный стоун, подумал Джулиан, пытаясь перераспределить вес и не уронить их обоих. Гарак удовлетворенно ткнулся головой ему в плечо, потерся щекой и обвис еще больше. Глаза были прикрыты и подрагивали под серебристыми чешуйками как в быстрой фазе сна.

Интересно, как звучат кардассианские колыбельные? Как шипение?

\- Элим?

Серебристая мозаика зашевелилась, из-под нее блеснул голубой глаз – по-прежнему сухой и горячечный, но с осознанным взглядом. Закрылся. 

\- Элим.

Глаз распахнулся снова.

\- Ваш-ша информированность о кардассианском этикете настолько отсутствующ-ще ничтош-шна, доктор, – прошелестел Гарак, открывая второй глаз и пытаясь выпрямиться, – ш-што я опасаюсь, что давал вам не те книги. – Он помотал головой и продолжил более привычным тоном. – Впрочем, «Наставления о Допустимом» вряд ли переведены на Стандарт – возмош-шно, мне стоит адаптировать для вас некоторые…

\- …Гарак, – улыбаясь, доктор попытался помочь ему встать, – Вы в порядке?

Гарак втянул и выдохнул воздух, поцокал языком.

\- Несомненно. И – да, доктор, вы своевременно исправили свою ошибку. Я уже опасался, что мне придется называть вас «мой милый Джулиан», чтобы соответствовать. Нет-нет, не стоит – ваша координация по-прежнему остается человеческой, только не обижайтесь. Отвечая на ваш вопрос – я достаточно здоров, чтобы больше не злоупотреблять вашими добрыми намерениями, доктор. 

\- Да нет, Гарак, что вы – я же сам…

\- ...что полностью лишает меня права потакать вашим жалостливым привычкам. Иначе в следующий раз вы завернете меня в покрывало неподходящей расцветки и начнете петь колыбельные – если я правильно выбрал причину, по которой вы внезапно перешли на мое первое имя. 

\- Выбрали? – Джулиана зацепила формулировка. – У вас было много вариантов?

\- Да, но я подумал, что вряд ли они были у вас. – Гарак уперся ладонью в переборку, с силой оттолкнулся, выпрямляясь. – Надеюсь, я не сильно запутал результаты своей работы?

\- Не думаю, здесь…

\- Давайте посмотрим.

*****

Гарак сосредоточенно разбирал гроздья проводов. Джулиан топтался рядом, бросая взгляды в сторону лаза – вроде как теперь и не обязательно выходить? И вдруг у Гарака снова будет приступ?

\- Гарак, я могу вам чем-то помочь?

\- Как вам будет удобно, доктор, – голос Гарака был профессионально отстранен. – Я не откажусь от дополнительного внешнего фокуса, отвлекающего от этой каморки, но не хочу злоупотреблять – насколько я понимаю, покинуть меня сейчас вы не можете.

«Как и вы меня», подумал Джулиан, но ответил только:

\- С удовольствием помогу.

\- Как пожелаете, – Гарак продолжал что-то скручивать и чем-то щелкать.

Джулиан помялся.

\- Можете просто встать рядом, доктор. Чуть сбоку – да, вот так. Это в достаточной степени отвлекает.

\- Вы имеете в виду – ощущением тепла?

\- Именно, доктор. Именно. – Гарак вздохнул. – Хотя я также отметил бы вашу назойливость, которая, очевидно, имеет физический эквивалент и ощущается даже на расстоянии, не говоря о непосредственно контакте.

\- Я думал, что соскучился по вашему чувству юмора, Гарак – но сейчас готов пересмотреть свое мнение.

\- О, непостоянство. Самая прелестная черта молодости – и основа любого творческого мышления. Должен признаться, доктор, что я решил очнуться только потому, что не был уверен, куда еще зайдут ваши методы шоковой терапии. Я не припомню таких даже в вашей любимой бондиане – и, поверьте бывшему члену Обсидианового Ордена, похожие методы у нас относили к инквизиторским и изучали только на определенных ступенях посвящения. У меня даже мелькнула мысль, что мы с вами коллеги… 

Джулиан уже не мог сдержать улыбки.

\- Гарак, скажите, пожалуйста, через сколько мы полетим?

\- Думаю, я закончу с этим реле в ближайшие несколько минут, подключу передатчик, и мы попробуем телепортироваться на борт челнока. Надеюсь, мистер Ворф никого не прихватит с собой в пылу битвы – было бы неловко осложнять побег контрабандным Джем`Хадаром…

\- Вы нас спасаете.

\- Разумеется, доктор. На что еще нужны портные? – в этот раз Гарак все-таки посмотрел на Джулиана – насмешливо-тепло, словно подначивая вступить в спор. Вместе с привычным взглядом к нему вернулся и серебристый отблеск чешуек, и вальяжность – как у ядозубого варана на солнышке.

\- Рад, что рассмешил вас, доктор.

\- Мы еще поговорим с вами, Гарак, – пообещал Джулиан, продолжая улыбаться.

\- Буду очень этого ждать, дорогой доктор. А сейчас – не будете ли вы столь любезны передать мне плазменную отвертку?..


End file.
